


Visit of Concern

by anderscones



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderscones/pseuds/anderscones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Contains very minor, almost indiscernible spoilers.<br/>I felt that the way Dean was written in the newest episode [Between a Hard Place and a Rock] very... poorly. He made a choice of coercion, and woah, that's not okay.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Visit of Concern

**Author's Note:**

> Contains very minor, almost indiscernible spoilers.  
> I felt that the way Dean was written in the newest episode [Between a Hard Place and a Rock] very... poorly. He made a choice of coercion, and woah, that's not okay.

"That thing you can do," Dean grinned. "with the tacos."

A flutter of wings was barely audible, but the source was highly noticeable. Between Susie and Dean, a woman appeared in a soft a-line dress with a smart short-sleeve jacket. Her face was sweet with kindness and understanding, eyes bright with adoration. She was smiling at Dean, who, frankly, knew all too well the inconvenience of angels zapping places and times they shouldn’t be.

Susie felt she should scream, but she was oddly at ease in the woman’s presence, almost like she was radiating comfort. The angel turned from Dean and to Susie. She leaned forward and pressed a light, motherly kiss to Susie’s forehead before looking at Dean again, grabbing his hand. With another flutter, the two were gone.

Susie was left standing in her living room dumbfounded

—-

“Dean Winchester.” the angel chided. They were on the roof of the apartment building.

"Look- if you’re here to kill me-" Dean started, but was interrupted by a short laugh.

"I’m not here to kill you," she said soothingly. "My name is Cosetia."

Dean looked uneasy, so she continued. “I’m here to teach you about the parameters of consent.”

"Tia, I haven’t raped any-,"

"Dean Winchester, I have said I am not here to kill you, but if you continue to be ignorant, I’m not afraid to do so."

Dean’s mouth parted slightly and he looked stricken. “I don’t have time for you angels right now- people are going missing.”

"But you have time for coercing born-again virgins into having sex with you?" Tia nearly spat. She was holding herself together, but just barely. Humans seemed to be less malleable and less prone to see their faults than angels.

The hunter swallowed and set his jaw against the attack. “If she wanted to fuck, then she wanted to fuck. I can’t help it if virgins want to jump my bones.”

Cosetia lost her temper. “Your father abused you. Why do you think it was okay to do that to another person?” Feeling Dean flex, she flicked her wrist and rooted him in his spot. “Persuasion is just as unfair and unjust as rape. You were trying to convince someone who had already said no into saying yes.”

"Technically, she didn’t say n-"

" _You are making this worse for yourself,_ " the angel hissed. "The absence of a no does not make the presence of a yes," Closing her eyes, Tia breathed deeply. "It was obvious that she was uncomfortable with your advances. You complimented her into deciding that she ‘wanted it,’ and she might have actually consented in the end, but that does not mean you are in the clear. I’ve seen you do it with Jo,  and father help me that that girl is stubborn.

"Susan is a born-again virgin- she left the life of fornication behind her because she wanted a fresh start. It was her decision whether or not she wanted sex, not yours. If someone says no, or does not give a clear, well thought ‘yes,’ it is your responsibility to take that as a declination. That counts for the other person being far drunker than you. Anything short of a confirmation is not consent. The next time someone says no, or clearly doesn’t want to have sex with you, you take that as an answer and you leave it be, do you understand?"

Dean rolled his eyes indignantly, though he was chafed raw on the inside with the thought that he might have almost-raped a couple of girls in his time. Cosetia let her anger bubble to the surface, pushing out a low, threatening growl. Her true form filtered through her vessel’s eyes and mouth, leaving the blood under the skin to hum slightly with a blue colour. The wind picked up around her, swirling her unthreatening dress in menacing flicks of fabric. The growl transformed into a screech similar to a banshee’s.

" _Do you understand?_ "

Dean wanted to stumble back, but the angel still had a hold on him. Instead, he opted for a weak, “Yes.”

The wind stopped abruptly and Tia returned to her innocent look. “See? Now you’ve got a taste of coercion yourself.” she hummed in satisfaction before touching Dean’s cheek and vanishing.


End file.
